


Fanvid--Kiss from a Rose

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [15]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon fanvid featuring Zoicite and Minako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Kiss from a Rose

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> This is a video that I made for my friend, Mizunosan83's fanfiction, "New Love." It features Zoicite and Minako, and outlines what befalls the two in the fanfic. You can read (and review!) the story here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8780612/1/New- Love-The-truth-about-Ami-and-Nephrite  
> The video is set to Seal's song "Kiss from a Rose." Enjoy!


End file.
